rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Centauri
Basic Information Name: Concept: Heroic Mortal Age 22 History "And their voices drove men mad, making every lie a truth and letting the wisest of men sell themselves into slavery. But then the truth rose up, and the deceivers lies availed them not. And where their order fell, the Philosphy rose, not to lead us into a new darkness, but to deliver us from evil." Logan, regarding The Philosophy Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 3 Wits 1 Abilities Archery: 5(+3 Firewand) Dodge: 5 Awareness: 4 Stealth: 5 (+3 Staying in One Place) Integrity: 4 Resistance: 4 Ride: 1 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Armory 3 (6 Dots) Contacts 2 Resources 5 Artifacts Reinforced Buff Jacket(2 Dots) Firewand of Unlimited Range (2 Dots) Fireballs (1 Dot) Manses Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 1/1 Conviction 1/1 Temperance 0/0 Valor 3/3 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 10 Lethal Soak 12 (8) Aggravated Soak 8 (4) Hardness 3L/3B Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 L ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 50 Free EXP: 0 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted